Some lights use solar power. For example, solar garden lights may be placed in a sunny area for charging and provide light during the night. They typically require no wiring. Some solar lights come on automatically at night time, and others have manual switches or an over-ride switch. Solar garden lights may be used for patios, gardens, walkways, driveways and the like.
An example of a commercially available solar garden light is the SiliconLight Solar Flag & Sign Light from Silicon Solar, Bainbridge, N.Y., US. The SiliconLight is equipped with 13,000 mcd (millicandle) LED bulbs for up to 10 hour of operation.